A user often searches for desired information among massive amounts of information on the Internet, and a search engine gradually becomes an indispensable tool. In the purchase of a specific commodity by the user, there are procedures of querying a price, finding a purchase channel, ordering, paying, etc. Since the presence of massive amounts of information in every industry, the same commodity may be from different purchase channels with different prices.
In the related art, the search engine only displays fragmented information to the user, and the user needs to compare and analyze massive amounts of information, so that the experience of the user is poor.